El Comienzo de una Rivalidad
by Kofera
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como las familias Kusanagi y Yagami se hicieron enemigos (inventada por mi), y como y el porque los Yasakani hicieron el pacto con Orochi, ojala que les guste


**HOLA! ESTA ES UNAPEQUEÑA HISTORIA SOBRE COMO NACIO UNA DE LAS MEJORES RIVALIDADES DEL MUNDO, HAY 3 HISTORIAS QUE DICEN COMO COMENZO LA RIVALIDAD, PERO YO LAS JUNTE Y CREE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D , Y OTRA COSA, LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES SON INVENTO MIO XD, NO SE COMO SE LLAMABAN :P**

Rivalidad eterna

Hace mas de 1800 años, los clanes Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata eran aliados, protegiendo el mundo con sus poderes, eran los mas poderosos del mundo, el líder de los Kusanagi, Fudo era una persona amable y buena, el líder de los Yasakani Ryu era orgulloso, quería tener mas poder del que tenía, y el líder de los Yata Yusei era honorario, siempre preocupado de las demás personas mas que de el. Las personas los respetaban por protegerlos de muchas catastrofres, tanto naturales de los mismos humanos.

Un dia las personas de un pueblo fueron asesinadas, nadie quedo vivo, Fudo, Ryu y Yusei estaban confundidos, luego en otro pueblo ocurrió lo mismo, todos sus habitantes fueron asesinados, exepto por un joven llamado Kurota, el logro escapar por un milagro, y por esas casualidades de la vida se encontró con la esposa de Ryu, Kanae. Kurota le conto a Kanae (luego de saber quien era su esposo) quien asesino a los pueblos:

-Orochi, dijo que su nombre era Orochi- dijo Kurota aun asustado

-Orochi-dijo Kanae

-…..y…y otra cosa….no era humano, bueno, lo era en un principio, pero luego se transformo en una serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas-

-como es su aspecto humano?- pregunto Kanae

-el de un hombre, alto y de cabello plateado, lo se porque lo vi antes de su transformación-

-como lograste escapar?-

-ni yo lo se, solo me escondi en el bosque…- tomo aire para continuar pasándose las manos por su cabello-…..y algo mas, también dijo porque estaba haciendo esto….-Kanae se intrigo mucho al escuchar esto-…..dijo que es por el daño que le han hecho los humanos a su madre-

-su madre?-

-la naturaleza, dijo que la naturaleza era su madre, y que no iba a descansar hasta que todos los humanos del planeta hayan muerto-

-gracias por la información, le dire a mi esposo, recuerdas algo mas?-

-si, al parecer controla los elementos-

-gracias nuevamente Kurota, cuidate mucho-

-usted también-

Al llegar a su casa, Kanae le conto a Ryu lo que Kurota le dijo, a lo que el fue a hablar con Fudo y Yusei.

-habia escuchado algo de el, pero pensé que era una leyenda, por lo que se y lo que dijo ese muchacho, es muy poderoso, ya que es un Dios-dijo Yusei

-pero debe haber una forma de matarlo- agrego Fudo

-no la hay, pero si una forma de detenerlo, hay que sellarlo-

-de que hablas Yusei, como vamos a sellar a alguien?- pregunto Ryu- es una broma?-

-no es una broma, con el poder de mi familia podemos crear un sello lo suficientemente fuerte para encerrarlo, pero antes hay que debilitarlo-

-como lo debilitamos…..-pensaban los 3

-CON VINO! Pueden emborracharlo y luego sellarlo- dijo Aoi (esposa de Fudo)

-Aoi tiene razón- agrego Sakura (esposa de Yudai)

-pero tienen que ser los vinos mas fuertes que hay, una copa para cada cabeza- agrego Kanae

-esta bien, hagamos eso, hay que conseguir vino-

-con el que beben ustedes será suficiente, solo hay que mezclarlo y listo- dijo Sakura

-mmmm…..-dijeron los 3

Las esposas mezclaron los vinos mas fuertes de sus esposos, quedo un trago tan fuerte que mareaba solo con el aroma, lo sirvieron en 8 copas, el sello ya estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era encontrar al Dios. Lo encontraron 3 dias despues, atacando una aldea cercana al pueblo de los Yata, y las mismas esposas se ofrecieron a llevarle en vino al Dios.

-Gr…Gran Dios Orochi, nosotras somos Aoi, Kanae y Sakura, compartimos muy bien sus ideales de acabar con la humanidad, pero antes de que los mate a todos y a nosotras, le ofrecemos este vino que hicimos- dijo muy asustada Sakura

-dejen el vino en el suelo, se los agradesco- dijo el Dios con voz intimidante, probo primero una copa, y al sentir el sabor del vino tan dulce y delisioso, se tomo las otras 7 copas, pero cuando volvió a ver a las mujeres, ya no estaban, Ryu las había sacado del lugar con su velocidad, lo hizo tan rapido que el Dios no lo noto.

-este es tu fin Orochi!-

-no permitiremos que acabes con la humanidad-

-miserables!, los acabare!-grito el Dios

Comenzó una batalla epica, los poderes Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata combatiendo justos para acabar con el Dios Orochi (en su forma de serpiente) , al igual que como dijo Kurota, Orochi controlaba los elementos: Viento, Fuego, Agua, Electricidad, Tierra y hielo, y además poderes de luz por el mismo sol, pero su fuego era distinto ya que sus llamas eran purpuras, y quemaban mas de lo normal….. Luego de 10 min. de batalla, Orochi se sintió mareado, los efectos del vino estaban siendo efectivos, aprovecharon ese momento para atacarlo los 3 al mismo tiempo, dejándolo inconciente, lo dejaron en el sello y lo encerraron con el Magatama Yasakani, la Espada Kusanagi y el Espejo Yata, y cada líder guardo una llave del sello.

La paz volvió al planeta, las personas alababan a los Kusanagi como los verdaderos héroes, e ignoraban a los Yata y a los Yasakani, a Yudai y su familia no le importaba, pero a Ryu y su familia si, eran muy orgullosos, pero se aguantaban, pero esto no duro mucho, ellos no sabían que Orochi antes de asesinar a las personas, convirtió a unos cuantos humanos en sus subtidos, bajo voluntad propia, y gracias a uno de ellos la paz entre las familias termino.

Un dia, Kanae fue a recolectar frutas, como todas las semanas, llevaba 4 canastas llenas de frutas, cuando se topo con alguien conocido.

-Kurota!, que bueno verte!-

-buenas tardes sra. Kanae, quiere que ayude con las canastas?-

-muchas gracias- dijo pasándole 2

-que estas haciendo aca?-

-quise explorar el bosque, nunca había venido para aca, es un bosque hermoso-

-en eso estas en lo sierto-

Caminaron por un buen rato, conversando de la vida, Kurota le preguntaba que se sentía ser la esposa de un Yasakani, y ella respondiendo nada, según ella era como ser la esposa de cualquier otro hombre. Preguntas y respuestas iban y venían, como si se conocieran toda su vida, de pronto Kanae se dio cuenta que se fueron por el camino equivocado.

-hay, me equivoque, jaja me desconcentre conversando contigo-

-no se preocupe, es un atajo para llegar a su casa- como sabia eso si era la primera vez que iba al bosque? Kanae empezó a sospechar y unos 10 segundos despues recordó todo lo que le había dicho sobre Orochi, sabia demasiado, y de pronto recordó otra cosa: "…._solo me escondi en el bosque…"_ ; esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, y entendió todo, el estaba del lado de Orochi, por eso sobrevivo.

-asi que ya de dio cuenta- se dio vuelta Kurota y la miro amenazante-como sea, pensé que lo haría, es muy inteligente- Kanae saco un cuchillo que tenia en su manga, como protección, solto las canastas y corrió hasta la casa mas cercana, la de los Kusanagi

-no escaparas!- grito Kurota

Kanae corria lo mas rápido que podía, hasta que Kurota le lanzo un proyectil de fuego morado, esta cayo al suelo y Kurota se abalanzo sobre ella

-puedo leer la mente, el Dios Orochi me dio ese poder y el de poder controlar el fuego, ya se que tienes pensado enterrarme ese cuchillo que tienes en tu mano izquierda-

-y eso are!- dijo Kanae tratando de ensartarle el cuchillo en su estomago, pero no lo logro, el le quito el cuchillo, y con la otra mano la quemo, pero seguía viva, asi que uso el cuchillo que le quito y se lo enterro en el estomago.

-antes que de Orochi empezara a matar gente, convirtió a varios humanos en sus súbditos, incluyéndome, y claro en volutad propia, que triste que moriras sin poder decirle esto a tu esposo-

Kanae murió dos minutos despues, Kurota arrastro su cadáver hasta mas cerca de la casa de los Kusanagi, para culparlos de su crimen.

Ya era tarde y su esposa aun no llegaba, toda la familia fue a buscar a Kanae, pero no la encontraron, Sora, hermano de Ryu encontró sus canastas en el bosque, con las frutas y todo, les aviso a los demás y empesaron a seguir las huellas de Kanae (y las de Kurota sin querer), hasta que encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de la esposa de Ryu

-KANAEEE!- el grito de dolor de Ryu fue suficiente para entender que les había declarado la guerra a los Kusanagi, por haber matado a su esposa, se llevo el cuerpo de Kanae hasta su hogar, hicieron su funeral y la enterraron a las afuera de su territorio, luego Ryu hizo algo extremadamente peligroso, pero su familia lo acepto.

Ryu fue al sello de Orochi, para pedirle un favor, pero el sello estaba siendo vigilado por 4 integrantes de los Yata, para Ryu no fueron rivales, los asesino a todos (nunca te metas en medio de un plan de un Yasakani…..o Yagami), usando el Yasakani no Magatama abrió una parte del sello, liberando un poco al Dios-

-se que haces aca Ryu, quieres vengar la muerte de tu esposa, y matar a Fudo Kusanagi verdad?

-si-

-pues yo te puedo dar el poder necesario a ti y a tu familia para derrotar y matar a los Kusanagi, pero tiene un presio-

-y cual es?-

-tendras que hacer un pacto de sangre, tendras que cambiar tu apellido a Yagami, tus llamas se volverán purpura, y seras mucho mas fuerte, pero a cambio de eso, los hombres de tu familia tendrán una vida corta, y las mujeres moriran al dar a luz, esto terminara cuando el ultimo Kusanagi muera, aceptas el trato?-

-si-

Orochi le dio el poder a toda la familia ahora nombrada Yagami, y comenzó una batalla que no terminaría tan fácilmente, Yusei trataba de controlar a Ryu y Fudo, pero nunca lo logro, ambos se acusaban de traision, el primero en morir fue Fudo, pero la batalla continuaba, Ryu fue victima de la maldición, murió a los 35 años, apenas 2 años despues de hacer el trato, las mujeres de su familia morían al tener un bebe, y los hombres morían jóvenes.

Pasaron los años y muchos de ambas familias morían, por batallas o por la maldición, hasta que las 3 familias se redugeron en 3 peleadores poderosos: Chizuri Kagura (Yata), Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami.

Kyo paso su niñez entrenando con su padre Saisyu, pasándolo muy bien, entrenaba a gusto y tenia un objetivo, ser mas fuerte que su padre. Por otra parte, la niñez de Iori fue un infierno, el era un niño alegre, feliz, lleno de vida, hasta que cumplió 4 años, su padre lo entrenaba constantemente y contra su voluntad, nunca tuvo amigos, nunca salió de su casa, iban profesores particulares a enseñarle, y aprender era lo que mas le gustaba, ya que podía dejar de entrenar, cuando cumplió 11 años, ya no le importaba nada, su actitud de niño alegre cambio a la de un niño malo y sádico, y ya a esa edad superaba a su padre, y el motivo de ese entrenamiento era para matar a alguien que nisiquiera conocía, un las Kyo Kusanagi, para que la maldición de su familia terminara, por lo cual le tomo un gran odio a esa persona.

En el torneo The King of Fighters 95' Iori participo con Billy Kane y Eiji Kisagari como un equipo, y Kyo participo con Benimaru Nikaido y Goro Daimon como equipo, estos se encontraron en la preliminar, y la pelea decisiva fuen entre Iori y Kyo. Este ultimo derroto a Iori, y este comenzó a tener un profundo odio hacia Kyo, no solo por el pasado de los clanes (ya que a ambos no les interesa), fue por el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar cuando niño, pero en mayor parte fue porque Kyo lo derroto, desde entonces Iori quiere matar a Kyo para demostrar que el es mas fuerte y para romper la maldición.

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE INVENTADA POR MI, PERO ALGUNAS COSAS LAS LEI POR INTERNET, QUE CONTRADECIAN A LAS OTRAS, ASI QUE LAS JUNTE Y CREE ESTA HISTORIA xD, OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**PD: SY HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA O PALABRAS MAL ESCRITAS, ME PASA POR ESCRIBIR RAPIDO :D**


End file.
